A strange peace
by jediknigh5
Summary: You enter this world at your own risk. This is the future, not a future that will be but one that might be. 50 years ago at this hour two great armies were preparing for war. It was a war nobody wanted, yet everyone seemed powerless to stop. Then a curious thing happenned. The two leaders got together one last time,and agreed to a strange peace. Now the u{summary trunctuated}
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Narration: You enter this world at your own risk. This is the future, not a world that will be, but one that might be. The year is 2075. The people we are about to meet have inherited a strange peace. 50 years ago at this hour two great armies were preparing for war. It was a war nobody wanted, yet everyone seemed powerless to stop. Then a curious thing happenned, the two leaders got together one last time, and agreed to peace. Ever since the question has always been whether these two opposing sides could live together peacefully, or if this was merely delaying the inevitable. While the rest of the world takes sides America has largely remained neutral. It prides itself on welcoming all peoples, all races, all religions. But do these opposing sides truley get along? That is the question you shall have to ponder as we begin our story. The young man with the notebook is studying the "Great Revelation" in his history class. He has to write a report on how the world has changed since then. And we shall start with him.

.

Jacob thought about this assignment. He had inherited this world, his parents had been small children when the Great Revelation occurred. His assignment was he had to keep a journal, write it to someone who hadn't experienced this world. It was to last the rest of the school year, mr Miller wanted at least one entry per week. Jacob had to think about his world, how it had changed. Finally he began.

.

"Hello friend. The year is 2075, for me. If you live in 2024 or earlier the world has changed a lot. In 2025 the second coming of Christ occurred. He united all the faiths of the holy land. Christianity, judaism, and islam. Apparently none of them got it completely right, but they all had some good ideas. The new religion became known as "Chrislam." People thought this would bring eternal peace and prosperity to our world. Unfortunately at this time Satan also came unto the scene. Most of the nations of the world, and almost every individual, took one side or the other. It looked like it was going to be world war 3, and it seemed unlikely that humanity would survive this time. Then, our president, Bob Casey jr, declared that America would be neutral. We've always had freedom of religion in this country. So it stood to reason that if someone wanted to be a satanist they could be a satanist. And if someone wanted to be a chrismujew they could be a chrismujew. President Casey even offerred his services as a mediator to broker a peace agreement. And despite the cynics who said war was inevitable, it worked. Christ and Satan officially signed a peace agreement at the White House on July 4th 2026. Since then the two sides have had a cold war going on. This means they are not at war, but they don't get along well. America has both, has tried to avoid the extremes of either side. We don't stone people to death for adultery like they do in Arabia. Nor do we chop the heads off those who refuse to take the mark of the beast like they do in Holland. My family believes in chrislam. I can't say I have many satanist friends, but I don't get into fights with the satanists at schol either. That's a good introduction, I'll talk more about this world in my next entry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Lily considered her assignment. It was her understanding that before the Great Revelation, most americans thought satanism was a figment of Stephen King's imagination. Or possibly just a cult started by a former carnival worker trying to gain tax exempt status. Lily wondered, how to explain to the old world why so many people, herself included, had chosen to worship Satan. It was true Lily had been born into this, her dads were both satanists, the same as her birth mother. But after the revelation many, including those who had previously been christian, jewish, or muslim, had chosen satanism. Lily had to figure out what this religion meant to her. Finally, she began writing her journal.

.

"Greetings from the future. In the year 2025 Christ and Satan will make themselves known, each will try and get as many people on their side as they can. You might be asking yourself, why would anyone willingly choose Satan? It is because of the freedom that he offers. It was once a common misconception that Satan and his followers tried to overthrow God in Heaven. In truth, they were fighting for their right to leave. Throught human history there were institutions which said a person's life belonged to God. Other institutions claimed that a person's life belonged to the collective, to other people. Whatever minor differences they had they were in agreement that a person's life did not belong to them. It therefore should not have been a suprise when Christ returned and tried to unite the whole world into a theocratic socialist dictatorship. But fortunately Satan came along and said that a person's life belonged to them and them alone. Satanism is based on the simple premise that we have the right to make our own choices, and suffer our own consequences. To keep the money we earn by legitimate labor and decide for ourselves what to do with it. To love the person we want, to decide what we want to put into our own bodies. And for women like myself, it can mean deciding for ourselves what to do with our own bodies. Christ and Satan have a cold war situation going on. We're not at war, and that is for the best. I don't want war, despite the propoganda we do not all want to wipe out all chrismujews. But I won't pretend that the socialism that Christ represents is the same as the libertarianism that Satan represents. What satanism means to me is that I will never ask another person to live for my sake, nor will I live for anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Mr Miller delayed 3rd period on Friday. this was the first week of school and he knew they were about to activate the fire alarm. Every year, on the Friday of the first week, they would conduct the first fire drill to make sure it worked properly. Once the first fire drill ended and they were back in class he went over the journal assignment. Over the course of the year they had to write at least one entry per week, although Miller had no doubt some would just write all the entries the last weekend before they were due. The point of the assignment was to write as if they were speaking to someone before the Great Revelation. Miller was 46 years old, born into this strange world. To him, and his entire class, this world seemed normal. There were still those who remembered the old world, they saw how things had changed. For centuries people had fought each other over religion. Christians, jews, muslims, had fought and killed each other over minor differences. Each group had really just been making their best guess as to what parts were true and which were false, which holy books had really been written by God. There had been the hope that when the messiah finally returned he would say what they got right, what they got wrong, and everyone would finally live in peace. It didn't work out that way. It seemed humanity would always find reasons to kill each other. Many who had previously professed to worship God found it suprisingly easy to choose Satan. They were too selfish, believing they could achieve wealth this way. That was another irony of this new world. Barely a century ago many were convinced that Satan represented communism, or at least socialism. They claimed that God represented freedom, opposed government regulation. And yet Christ advocated a socialist system where man loved his brother and the rich should sell all of their jewelery and give the money to the poor. Satan and most of his followers advocated free-market capitalism with no safety net for those who fell on hard times. Most satanists were libertarians, most chrismujews were socialists. There were of couse chrismujews who were libertarians and satanists who were socialists. Mr Miller had to be somewhat careful what he said on this assignment. There were always parents, on either side, who would love to see a teacher fired for preaching the other side. His class was aproximately half chrismujewish, half satanist. Miller himself was chrismujewish and a socialist. He would like his students to embrace these ideals, but he also wanted to keep his own job.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

As Jacob walked home he remembered what he had forgotten. His mother has asked him to get some things for the baby. Lactaid, diapers, baby food. Being only a few minutes away from home Jacob had three options. He could walk back to the convenience store his family usually stopped at. He could walk home and tell his parents he forgot these essentials, at which point his father would just make him walk back to their normal store. Or Jacob could pick them up from the convenience store aroun the corner from his house. This place had good items, was even slightly cheaper than the usual store. But it had one major disadvantage over the other, it was owned and operated by a satanist. Jacob's father was always talking about how they needed to stick with their own kind, namely other chrismujews and socialists. But Jacob didn't want to walk all the way back. He decided that he wouldn't lie to his father about where he bought this stuff, but if he didn't ask Jacob wouldn't tell. As Jacob went inside he noticed someone, Lily, a girl he knew from school. As children they had been friends, until their respective families started pressuring them to stick with their own kind.

.

Jacob: I didn't know you worked here?

Lily: Just started last week.

Jacob: I thought your dads had money.

Lily: Doesn't mean they give me everything I want. Besides they're right. I'm 16, old enough for a part time job. What can I get for you?

Jacob: Lactaid, diapers, baby food.

Lily: We have a sale on baby food. 48 4oz jars for the price of 40.

Jacob: Why not, my family could stand to save a few bucks.

Lily: I didn't even know your parents had another kid, how many is that now?

Jacob: Including little Rachel, eights kids. Plus their recent grandchild.

Lily: I doubt I could handle that many siblings.

Jacob: Yeah, I love them but they can drive me crazy.

Lily: It was nice to see you outside of school.

Jacob: Nice to see you too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

When Lily came home after her shift her dad, Jessie, had some questions.

.

Jessie: You more used to it now, working in a chrislamic neighborhood?

Lily: Yeah. It's not like I don't see chrimujews at school.

Jessie: I know, I just get worried about you. And you're sure to ask for identification if someone wants alcohol, tobacco, lottery tickets.

Lily: I know dad. And yes I also know that narcs would just love to bust me for that. But as long as I always ask for a liscence they can't touch me.

Jessie: Good. Me and Victor taught you well.

Lily: Actually I ran into an old friend today. You remember Jacob?

Jessie: You used to play together when you were in kindergarden. Didn't he move away or something?

Lily: No he's still in my school. We just kind of drifted apart.

Jessie: It happens. Probably for the best since, as I recall, his parents are chrismujews and we're satanists.

Lily: Still, I wish him the best.

Jessie: Ofcourse. I have nothing against Jacob. I hope he find some nice chrislamic girl or boy. He's just better off with his own kind and we're better off with our own kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Jacob brought the supplies for his mother and baby sister. His other sister, Leah, was watching tv with her boyfriend Peter. Leah and Peter were both 15, Jacob feared they were becoming too close. It wouldn't be the first time in their family that a teenage girl got pregnant. But that was the concern of their father, David. He was asleep right now, resting up for his early morning shift. David was a garbage man. It was honest work, kept the neighborhoods sanitary, and allowed him to feed his family. It just required him to shower a lot. Before Jacob went to sleep tonight his father woke up, and spoke to him in private.

.

Jacob: Anything wrong dad?

David: The things for the baby, where did you buy them from?

Jacob: The store around the corner. I'm sorry, I forgot until it was too late. I figured Rachel needed that stuff immediately.

David: We all make mistakes, forget things. Did you buy anything else, like ciggarettes or lottery tickets?

Jacob: No sir, just what mom needed for the baby.

David: Good. Satan likes to pollute our neighborhood with that crap. Eve those who've given their devotion to Christ can be weak. Those addicted to tobacco pollute not only their own lungs but the lungs of innocent bystanders. They don't care that their putting their own addiction ahead of other people's lives. And the lottery is a capitalist scam, designed to give the proletariet the delusion that they too can become rich. They tolerate this system, which keeps them down, because they foolishly think that they will one day be part of the ruling class. It's one thing for a person to operate an honest business by providing food and medicine, it's another thing to pollute chrislamic neighborhoods with sin. I know I've been aying this your whole life but, I'm your father, it's my duty to make sure you know these things.

Jacob: I know dad, and I appreciate it.

David: Good. I have to get to work, you better get some sleep so you can study for school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Note: This chapter features a discussion of the poem "First they came..." by Martin Niemoller, as well as my own version of that poem. Hopefully it makes you think.

.

One day in late September mr Miller read two old pems to his class. One was written by an anti-nazi activist who'd been imprisoned in two concentration camps. The other was written in 2017 by an american activist who attempted to capture the spirit of the original.

.

"First they came for the socialists, and I said nothing, because I was not a socialist.

Then they came for the trade unionists, and I said nothing, because I was not a trade unionist.

Then they came for the jews, and I said nothing, because I was not a jew.

Then they came for me, there was noone left to speak for me."

.

Miller: Does everyone understand what pastor Niemoller was trying to say?

Jacob: That he was a coward who didn't speak when the nazies tried to exterminate unpopular groups. He only cared when one of his groups was targeted.

Miller: Correct. There are many versions of this poem, Niemoller admitted he couldn't remember what the original version was. I chose to read the version that is on display at the Holocaust Memorial Museum. Many others try to capture the spirit, the idea that we should all be opposed when any single group is targeted like this. For example, in 2017, an american activist opposed to Trump's muslim ban wrote this next one.

.

"They came for the muslims, and I said nothing, because I am a christian.

Then they came for the mexicans, and I said nothing, because I am white.

Next they came for the gays, and I said nothing, because I am heterosexual.

Then they came for the satanists, and I said nothing, because, once again I am a christian.

Now they're coming for me, there is noone left to speak for me."

.

Miller: This was almost a decade before the Great Revelation. Most americans believed that satanism was a figment of Stephen King's imagination. Why would this author risk being discredited by mentioning satanists?

Lily: Maybe he remembered the satanic panic of the 1980s. Or at least that people were burned alive for allegedly worshipping Satan for centuries before Anton Levey founded the Church of Satan.

Miller: Good point. When Bob Casey first ran for president in 2020 he quoted this poem, although he usually ommitted the part about satanists. Probably because he wanted to actually be president. He had no idea that early in his second term Christ would actually return, and he'd end up negotiating peace between him and his estranged brother. Unfortunately people forget that we are all descended from refugees in this country, including native americans. They migrated here at the end of the last ice age. So while their ancestors were here long before mine, the truth is that they too are descended from immigrants. President Chen, whose parents fled here to escape religious persecution, instructed his attorney general to argue to the Supreme Court in favor of state's rights to ban satanic rituals. Next year we will celebrate the 50th anniversary of the July 4th peace accords. We've had both chrislamic and satanist presidents. We've seen xenophobia rise whenever large numbers of an unpopular group flee here. I hope you all notice these things, and speak out. Or they could come after you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

It was early October. Jacob was once again walking home from school. He thought about the poems that mr Miller had read. This country was suppossed to be integrated, but the schools were mostly segregated by cliques. The satanists hung with the satanists, the chrismujews hung with the chrismujews. They had seperate proms because, apparently nobody wanted inter-religious dating. Jacob was hungry, he decided to stop by the convenience store around the corner for a candy bar and a can of soda. He wouldn't admit it outoud, or to himself, but maybe he wanted to see Lily outside of school. Usually he'd walk by, sneak a quick look into the store, and hope she never noticed. The truth was, the few seconds where he saw her, was the highlight of his day. Once again Jacob wouldn't lie to his parents about going inside, but if they didn't ask he wouldn't tell. None of them could have forseen what would happen once they were inside. Lily was stacking cans of soda into the refrigerated section. Jacob walked over, said hello. Lily barely had time to say hello back when it began. A young man wearing a ski mask went inside and pulled a gun on the cashier, demanded he hand over his money. Instinctively Jacob grabbed Lily and pulled her to the floor. They stayed down, not wanting to provoke the robber into shooting them. But there was a woman in the stoor who remained standing. She seemed frozen, just said "I'd like some coffee." This woman seemed to have little understanding of what exactly was going on. The robber ordered her to hit the floor. Instead she pulled a gun from her purse and shot at him. Instead of shooting her the robber fled, but she still shot him. She did not have good aim. Although the robber was killed, so was a woman lying on the floor. She'd been trying to shield her child from and stray bullets. The child would live, but the mother would die within a day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

The police responded to the shooting. They calmed the woman down and took her into custody. Whether she would be charged in the killing of the robber, or the civilian, they didn't know. It seemed clear she might be suffering from mental issues, and yet she'd had a gun. Jacob recognized one of the cops. His name was Leroy, they attended the same church. The other cop had the mark of the beast. Most people, once they were eighteen, took either the mark of Christ or the mark of the beast. It wasn't mandatory in America, like it was in other countries, but most americans chose one mark or the other. Jacob's father David came before he finished giving his statement to the police. He heard about what happenned and wanted to make sure his son was okay. So did Lily's father Victor. Victor even walked over to Jaco and thanked him for saving his daughter. For whatever their differences Victor and David both cared for their children.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

David gave Jacob a lecture on going into a convenience store owned by a satanist, not to mention buying candy and soda that would rot his teeth. It was always clear that David was concerned for his son's safety, but noone could have predicted the place would get robbed. Officer Leroy, a family friend told them all what exactly happenned. The robber had no bullets in his gun. He was a drug-addict, trying to steal money to get high, but apparently he saw no reason to hurt anyone. The woman who shot him had been raped four months ago, might have been suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The robbery triggered something inside of her. And unfortunately she kept bullets in her gun. The robber might have taken his own chances, but the young mother wouldn't have been killed if a mentally fragile woman hadn't been allowed to carry a concealed weapon. Jacob was glad he had survived this, and a little proud of himself for protecting Lily. Even David was proud that, in a moment of crises, his son's instinct was to protect someone. Being under 16 Lily hadn't yet taken the mark of the beast. However unlikely, some did reject the religions of their parents. Jacob was less cncerned about Lily's choice of religion than just talking to her, about anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Lily's dad Victor was a plastic surgeon. He often suggested that his patients talk with a psychiatrist friend to be certain the surgery was what they truley wanted. He recommened that Lily talk to this shrink after what she went through. Lily thought she felt fine. Then again, that woman probably thought she was fine, until the robbery triggered something. Lily thought about that woman. After enduring the horror or rape, getting a gun to protect herself seemed like a good idea. And sure enough she was just minding her own business, buying groceries, when some parasite waved a gun at her demanding drug money. Maybe she should have taken safety lessons, become a better shot. If she'd done that maybe the other woman would still be alive. Lily hadn't noticed the robber, but Jacob had. Lily felt herself being thrown to the floor, wondered what the hell was going on. Then she heard the robber demanding money from the cashier. Lily's dads had always taught her not to be a hero, not to risk her own life to save someone else. But if Jacob hadn't done that Lily might be dead. Admittedly the woman hadn't been shooting near them. But there was no way Jacob could have known that, his heroism still counted. And given how this country had a long history of satanaphobia, some had to make a stand against it, to put what was right ahead of themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Jacob and Lily both came to school early on Monday. They made up some excuse to their respective parents, to themselves, but the truth was they wanted to see each other. They found each other.

.

Jacob: It's good to see you.

Lily: Good to see you too. How are you holding up?

Jacob: Okay. My family's let me know they're here for me.

Lily: I guess that's an advantage of having siblings, I wouldn't know.

Jacob: The trade off is having to share a bedroom with three brothers. Down to two since Abe moved out but he came for me after this.

Lily: My mother didn't. She apparently still doesn't care enough to see me.

Jacob: I'm sorry. Do you have anyone, a woman you cna speak to?

Lily: A shrink friend of my dads, she's okay. But she wasn't there.

Jacob: I was. You need someone to talk to, I'm here.

Lily: Thanks. You need to talk, I'll be there for you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Jacob and Lily began hanging out more at school. It was a bit unusual given their different religions. Although neither of them yet had either mark, people definitely took notice. They couldn't really hang out together with their respective friends. In late October Jacob's ex-girlfriend Jennifer came up to him.

.

Jennifer: I know some of our friends don't approve, but I think what you're doing for that girl is brave.

Jacob: Thanks. What exactly am I doing for Lily?

Jennifer: You're trying to save her soul. She hasn't taken the mark of the beast yet, so there's still hope for her. I've been looking up some stuff about our missionaries online, apparently as many as 10% of those born into satanic families end up taking the mark of Christ.

Jacob: I hadn't thought about that.

Jennifer: You're not considering joining them are you?

Jacob: No.

Jennifer: Good. I respect what you're trying to do for her, just be careful. Those people don't take too kindly to defectors.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

Halloween was fast approaching. It helped highlight the differences between the satanists and the chrismujews. Chrismujews didn't celebrate halloween, satanists didn't celebrate chrismukah. Lily remembered when she was a kid, her elementary school celebrated both for the children. But as she got older her dads didn't really honor chrismukah. But Lily still enjoyed Halloween. She volunteered to take some local childen trick-or-treating. This would allow her an excuse to experience it again, and maybe get some free candy. On October 30th she was helping get this organized when she ran into Lucien, her ex-boyfriend. Lily feared he just wanted to talk about her friendship with Jacob. Sure enough the conversation soon turned to this.

.

Lucien: If you're not careful, he'll try to convert you.

Lily: I'm not planning to convert to chrislam.

Lucien: I'm just pointing out that they have a lot more childre than us, yet there are roughly equal numbers of satanists and chrismujews. Why? Because we have more to offer than poverty and houses full of unwanted children.

Lily: I've heard this talk at home, about how we have fewer children, focus our energies o them, and that's why we have more of the elite.

Lucien: Your dads are right. If your friend wants to join us, great.

Lily: I'm pretty sure Jacob doesn't want to be a satanist.

Lucien: Then what exactly does he want?

Lily: To be friends.

Lucien: In less than two years we'll all be 18. We take the mark of the beast, he'll take the mark of Christ. You really think you can be friends after that.

Lily: I don't know, I hope so. But I don't know.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Halloween was fun for Lily. The next day she gave a candy bar to her friend Jacob.

.

Lily: You like candy right?

Jacob: Yeah. As long as it's not for halloween.

Lily: Not exactly. Think of it as keeping me from getting fat.

Jacob: Good enough. Actually we did something last night. It was sort of an anti-halloween thing. We gave candy to children who showed up, and slipped a few chrislamic pamplets in.

Lily: Trying to convert some satanist kids?

Jacob: That, and the candy keeps them from egging our house

Lily: Not a bad idea. Are people staring at us?

Jacob: Probably. Might as well have some fun. The winter dance is in two weeks right?

Lily: Yeah, the annual event between halloween and chrismukah. Ofcourse it should be called "events" plural.

Jacob: Yeah, because God forbid satanists and chrismujews actually attend the same social function.

Lily: Ofcourse it's tradition, but not the law. Legally they can't prevent you from coming to our dance, they can't prevent me from coming to yours.

Jacob: I guess I know where this is going, and I'm in. Lily, will you go to a dance with me?

Lily: Yes, I will go to a dance with you.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

Jacob and Lily had agreed to go to the dance together. There were certain things they had to figure out. Whether they should go to her dance or his. Technically they were both held in the same gym, in theory they could just walk back and forth between them. And their was the issue of how to tell their respective parents. On Friday November 1st Jacob decided to talk with his father about this. But when Jacob got home his parents seemed preoccupied with something else. David wanted to speak with his son alone.

.

Jacob: Everything okay dad?

David: It's about your sister Mary.

Jacob: Is she okay?

David: She's with child. Peter's the father. Did you know they were together?

Jacob: No. I saw them holding hands and watching television down here. I would have told you if I thought that.

David: You remember last year when your brother Abe got Martha pregnant?

Jacob: Yeah. I remember her father coming here to talk to you man to man.

David: Right. Abe's a good kid, just needed a little prodding from me to marry Martha. I think Peter will do the right thing, but it should be his father who talks to him about it. So I'm going to go over, talk to Peter's father, and I'd like you to come with me for it. God forbid anything happens to me, you'll be the man of the house. You'll need to know how to talk to someone on situations like this. Also, I guess it wouldn't hurt to emphasize to you that there are consequences to having sex.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

David and Jacob walked over to Peter's house. David planned to talk with his father Isaac. When they got there it seemed clear the family was about to have dinner. Isaac invited them to sit down for dinner but David asked to speak with Isaac in private, Jacob just watched silently.

.

Isaac: Is anything wrong David?

David: I thought you should know, my daughter Mary is with child. She says Peter is the father, and I believe her.

Isaac: I see. I appreciate you coming to me about this in private. I'm going to talk to Peter tonight. He'll do the right thing by Mary or he'll answer to me.

David: Thank you. Listen, this isn't how any of us wanted it to happen, but we are willing to welcome all of you into our family.

Isaac: Thank you my friend. Would you two like to have some dinner with us?

David: We would but Esther's already started cooking and we really should get back.

Isaac: Take care, both of you.

.

As they walked back David talked to his son Jacob.

.

David: People make mistakes, the important thing is to take responsibility for them. We need to welcome Peter into the family.

Jacob: You think he'll propose to Mary?

David: Isaac will make sure he does. I hope you learned how to do this, in case anything happens to me.

Jacob: Are you worried about anything specific?

David: No. Next year we celebrate America's 300th birthday, I wouldn't mind being around for its 400th birthday. I'm just saying, in case.

Jacob: I understand dad. Anyway I have a date for the winter dance.

David: Is it Jennifer, I always liked her.

Jacob: Not exactly.

David: Well whoever it is make sure you treat her right. And remember tonight if you get any ideas.

Jacob: I'll remember dad. Anyway, it's Lily.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

David just looked at his son, didn't say anything for about 30 seconds.

.

David: Did I hear you right? You want to take Lily to your school dance?

Jacob: Yes sir.

David: Did you officially ask her?

Jacob: Yeah, she said yes.

David: Did you ask her father?

Jacob: No, I don't think she usually asks either of their permission.

David: I won't defy any other parent, even them, regarding their child. I also need to talk with your mother, make sure we're on the same page. And you should talk with her fathers. If all four of us are in agreement, then you two can go together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

David decided to talk with Lily's fathers Jessie and Victor. They couldn't be any happier about their daughter going out with a chrismujew than David was about his son dating a satanist. This was bound to be an awkward conversation for all involved.

.

David: Thank you for agreeing to talk with me.

Victor: Thank you for coming. I take it you have a problem with our children dating.

David: Yes, do you have a problem with this?

Victor: I don't think we should blow this out of proportion. They're young, experimenting. Most likely they'll each get bored and move on before too long.

David: I'm not a fan of any of my children leaving a partner just because they're bored.

Jessie: Would you prefer they end up married?

David: Fair point.

Jessie: Look, I'd be lying if I said I was happy about this. Mixed marriages are barely legal in some states. But if we try to keep them apart they'll just rebel and sneak around. We let them go on this, and possibly other, dates, chances are at least one will decide to end it on their own.

David: You do make a valid point. Okay, we'll give our children permission to date.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Note: David's speech here is taken from Denzel Washington's best film "Fences." Enjoy.

.

Jacob was relieved when his parents gave him permission to take Lily to the dance. If they hadn't, Jacob wasn't sure what he would have done. But they'd said yes. As he waited for the dance Jacob learned of other developments. Peter did indeed ask Mary to marry him, and she said yes. The baby was due in June, the wedding would likely take place in December, during their schools winter break. This wasn't too unusual in their neighborhood. Because of chrislam's prohibition against abortion teen pregnancy and weddings were accepted as the lesser evil. Jacob heard his father give Peter a lecture about not owing people. Jacob had heard this story many times before, and now he was telling it to his future son-in-law.

.

David: I owe the devil money. It was years ago, just after I married Martha, when we had just moved in here. We heard a knock on the door. We hadn't been here three days, who could even know we were here? Sure enough the devil himself was outside. He didn't have horns or a tail, he didn't look like Lucifer sitting on his throne in London, but he was the devil just the same. He had a nice suit, and the mark of the beast on his forehead. He starts talking about how he heard we needed furniture. He wasn't wrong, Martha and I had a mattress, a table with two chairs, and nothing else. The devil starts showing us his catalogue. The furniture wasn't made of solid gold or anything but it did look nice and comfortable. I told him I couldn't afford but he says we can pay it off in installments. I just had to pay 20 dollars a month until the debt, including interest, was payed off. I thought, he might be a satanist but he's also a businessman. I figured, why not. We'd have some nice furniture and we'd pay it off soon enough. Within an hour the devil has his minions unloading all the furniture in here, he did deliver I'll give him that. We still have that furniture, it used to look a lot nicer. And to this day I have to write the devil a check for 20 dollars every month. I must have paid him three times what it was worth, but I miss one payment and the devil will take it all away and sell it to someone else. You will be my son Peter, I want you to learn from my mistakes. Don't wind up in debt. I'll help you and Mary ou on that front, but it's better to have little than to be in debt.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

There weren't many times Victor wished he was a woman. There had been a few times in highschool, when he fell in love with straight boys, but after meeting Jessie he was happy. But now, as his daughter Lily was getting ready for the dance, Victor and Jessie wished they could help her pick out a dress. And most of her friends at school were ofcourse satanists who didn't approve of her going with a chrismujew. Still, they had a few female friends who were willing to help Lily with a few details like that. Ofcourse Jessie and Victor had to approve of her dress. There was a difference between them believing a person had the legal right to dress as they wanted, and wanting their daughter to dress too loosely. While neither particularly wanted their daughter to be sexually active, they knew it was a distinct possibility. Victor and Jessie had the talk with Lily about safe sex. It was moments like this when they wished their daughter was gay, at least they wouldn't have to worry about her getting pregnant. Lily had given it a try, dated Zeena for a little while, possibly to please her dads. But Lily knew she was straight, and for better or worse she liked Jacob. What problems this might cause in the near future, they didn't know.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

Jacob and Lily arrived at the prom. It was technically one prom, but had two sections. The school officials wouldn't say it, but they were for satanic and chrislamic students. Offically it was because they were playing different music, serving different foods, but Jacob and Lily knew that them going together, to either area, was going to raise some eyebrows. Their parents had given their approval, reluctantly. When they arrived at the chrislamic section many of Jacob's friends seemed to ignore them. Jacob wondered, was it like this 100 years ago, when many schools held different proms for black and white students. How ostracized they would have felt for being in an inter-racial relationship. Neither side today seemed to have any problem with people dancing with someone from a different ethnic group, but there was still this form of discrimination. Admittedly there was one friend who talked to Jacob and Lily, Jacob's ex-girlfriend Jennifer.

.

Jennifer: It's nice to see you Lily.

Lily: Nice to see you too.

Jennifer: I know some of my friends can be passionate, but don't let that discourage you.

Lily: Thank you. It's good to know someone has no problem with our relationship.

Jennifer: Jacob and I just weren't meant to be together. Besides if this helps you accept Christ, it's well worth it.

Lily: I wasn't really planning on that.

Jennifer: Sorry, didn't mean to push. I just hope you will keep an open mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

Lily actually liked Jennifer. Jennifer wasn't too forceful, but it was clear she was trying to help Lily in her own way. Lily's dads had taught her that a lot of chrismujews believed in either killing or converting satanists. Since they couldn't convert someone who'd taken the mark of the beast, they typically tried to convert the younger ones. Admittedly that was mostly in other countries like Arabia and Israel. In America the rights of satanists were protected. Lily suppossed that in America satanists being friends with chrismujews wasn't the norm, but it wasn't illegal. And there was the question of whether she and Jacob could be friends, or anything else, after they both turned 18. Lily's parents expected her to take the mark of the beast, Jacob's parents wanted him to take the mark of Christ. Lily had no intention of becoming a chrismujew, she'd be pretty suprised if Jacob had any intention of becoming a satanist. But they had tonight. They danced, sang along occasionally. One popular love song went "God can't steal it, evil can't feel it." They werent entirely sure what these lyrics meant, but it was catchy. Whatever the future held, Jacob and Lily had tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

After Jennifer publicly approached Lily a few of the other chrislamic students also tried to make her feel welcome. Lily knew they were hoping she'd convert, but they seemed more accepting than the satanic students. At one point during the dance Lily snuck out for a ciggarette. It was mostly the satanic students who were smoking, a few chrismujews, all seemed to be shunning Lily at the moment. Lily's dads made sure she knew the dangers of tobacco, but didn't forbid her from this. She assumed that Jacob's parents forbade it, and he did decline her offer of a ciggarette. After the dance ended Jacob brought Lily home and they talked.

.

Lily: I had a really good time tonight.

Jacob: Me too. I know Jennifer can be a bit enthusiastic at times, but she means well.

Lily: Yeah, she's okay. Why'd you two break up?

Jacob: We wanted different things. Jennifer is determined to be a missionary, convert as many potential satanists to chrislam as possible.

Lily: And you don't want to be a missionary?

Jacob: I don't know what I want in life yet. But she does, she deserves a future husband who's as dedicated to that as she is. That's not me, at least not yet. I heard you used to date a girl, why'd you break up?

Lily: I dated Zeena for two or three weeks, mostly to please my dads. They insisted I experiment, give girls a try. But I'm not gay, and it wouldn't have been fair to lead Zeena on. Listen, don't take this the wrong way but, if you had any expectations about tonight, I'm not ready.

Jacob: That's cool, I'm not ready to do that either.

Lily: Cool. I just worried you believed that stereotype of satanic girls all being sluts.

Jacob: I would never call you that word.

Lily: Thank you. I admit there are some who seem to take it as an example of freedom, they're proud to be sluts, but that's not me.

Jacob: And despite chrislam frowning on pre-marital relations it happens. My sister Mary is pregnant, she and Peter will be getting married soon. And my brother Abe got a girl pregnant last year, they seem happily married now. Some in our community view this as a matter of pride, like we're standing up agains abortion. I love my nephew, but I am not ready to be a parent yet.

Lily: Yeah, I'm not anxious for any of the options that could result. Thanks for being so understanding.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

On Sunday November 17th David was watching a primary debate and encouraging his family to watch as well. Many americans saw little reason to watch this particular debate. President Wilkins was running for a second term, it seemed almost certain he would get the nomination of the socialist party again. Still, governor Sterling was making this primary challenge, and for now he had enough support for Wilkins to agree to this primary debate. As governor of Alabama Sterling had always been a socialist first and a chrismujew second, had criticized Wilkins for being too moderate in implementing socialist reforms. David hadn't always seen eye to eye with president Wilkins, but he was worried about a rift in the socialist party that could lead to a satanic libertarian taking the presidency. Since the great revelation America had voted in four libertarian presidents, three of who were satanists. All four presidencies had meant sweeping cuts to food stamps, WIC checks, unemployment insurance, universal healthcare. David knew his family would never be wealthy, he actually took a certain pride in being proletariet, but for the working poor another libertarian presidency would be disastorous.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

Note: In this chapter I make mention of an old "Twilight Zone" episode "the Obsolete man." Essentially I say it's been made into a movie. I might go into more details in a future chapter.

.

Jacob had been born into a large family, he always had to share a bedroom with his brothers. And now that tey were planning Mary's wedding to Peter, this house was even more crowded. Jacob began hanging out at Lily's house just to watch television. Both promised their respective parents that Jacob would not go upstairs towards her bedroom. With so many siblings and other family Jacob was used to arguing over what to watch. Now he only had to debate one other person.

.

Lily: So what's your favorite show?

Jacob: "On her own." It started off about a young woman who tries to reconcile with the mother who gave her up for adoption. Those two eventually reconciled, which required other dramas to keep the show interesting. Currently the plot is about her sister, who became pregnant from rape. She has this elaborate scheme to hide her pregnancy and claim she adopted the baby. I know it sounds convoluted, but it's based on love. She wants to make sure noone knows her child was concieved in rape.

Lily: Sounds interesting. My favorite show is "Blood and love."

Jacob: The vampire show?

Lily: Yeah. Specifically how this immortal vampire keeps finding his beloved everytime she's reincarnated.

Jacob: Granted I've only seen a few episodes, but I thought this girl was with all the other vampires.

Lily: These vampires are indestructible. One was actually at Hiroshima when the bomb went off, and she survived. So there are only five vampires total. Over 900 years yeah, she's been with all of them in different lives.

Jacob: Wasn't one of them a nazi?

Lily: She's a mad scientist, worked with the nazies because they allowed her to do experiments on people. Experiments that she believed would ultimately benefit mankind.

Jacob: Tell you what, I'll give "Blood and love" a try you give "On her own" a try.

Lily: Deal. And I hear that movie "the Obsolete man" got good reviews. Maye we could see that together.

Jacob: Yes. I hear the writer/director is a chrismujew and a libertarian, so I'd be curious as to it's message.

Lily: Its a date.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

Jacob and Lily went to see "the Obsolete man" in theatres. They decided to see one not near their neighborhoods. In this theatre noone would recognize them. Because they were both young enough not to have either mark, noone would know they were an inter-religious couple. It was frustrating to constantly explain to shocked classmates that they were actually dating. After seeing "the Obsolete man" Lily and Jacob talked about it.

.

Jacob: This was based on a story over 100 years old. It's just weird hearing the state, any state, deny the existance of God altogether.

Lily: I guess it was based partly on the Soviet Union and other communist governments of the time.

Jacob: I think it was always meant to criticize dictatorship in general. The chancellor calls Stalin one of his heroes, the other being Hitler.

Lily: A far-right dictator and a far-left dictator.

Jacob: Both of whom were athiests who discouraged religion in general. I know I'm a socialist, but if I may give a little advice. The Libertarian Party would do well to use this as a model, rather than anything Ayn Rand wrote.

Lily: I can see that. Ofcourse Ayn Rand experienced two dictatorships, the tsar and the bolsheviks. Having lived through "Animal Farm" you can understand her criticism of any big government.

Jacob: I can understand that part, but she tried to make capitalist greed into a virtue. The charitable altruists are the "villains." But the hero in "the Obsolete man" fights for the right of the individual, even the weak sick ones, to live. It's one thing to criticize big government, another to say it's wrong to help others.

Lily: Yeah, maybe my people just like her because she was an influence on Anton Levey. But she was also an influence on some of those "Justice League" films of the 2010s.

Jacob: Okay some of those weren't bad.

Lily: But you're right about this movie. Even if the writer is a chrismujew he does show libertarian principles very well. Hard to believe there was a time when your side feared any big government would lead to my side's victory. Admittedly my side goes to extremes in Holland, England, but we american satanists are mostly libertarian.

Jacob: I have to admit that the Libertarian Party has always fought for religious liberty. This country might not be perfect, but it is better than the alternatives.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

Peter and Mary were married in late December. It was a small wedding, just their families at her house. The cleric officiated as the bride and groom swore before Allah and witnesses to love each other, and only each other, for the rest of their lives. They had a nice cake, with soda and juice, no wine. Mary didn't have an expensive dress but she had a nice and modest one. Jacob wore the same nice suit he had recently worn at his school dance. Like the other men in his family Jacob only had one good suit, which he saved for special occasions. Things were eve more crowded than normal for the days before and after the wedding. It had been decided between the families that they would live at his house until they could afford a place of their own. The two families would help as best they could, but Peter had already gotten a job, most likely he'd have to leave school before graduating. Jacob also saw his brother Abe, along with his wife and their son, at the wedding. They gave Peter and Mary advice. Raising a child, especially at their age, would be difficult. But it was rewarding to have a child, to feel the love they felt for their own baby. David privately feared things would be even harder for them if Wilkins lost his re-election campaign next year. The libertarians had often been disparaging towards those who needed food stamps and other programs. David hadn't had to be on these programs, but Abe had, so had a number of David's friends. Jacob didn't invite Lily to his sister's wedding. She wasn't likely to disparage them, but everyone knew it would be hard for them, and they didn't necessarily want a libertarian around for this. Jacob wondered if he'd ever be able to bring Lily to any family function. If not, was their relationship already doomed?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

Lily wasn't too dissapointed that Jacob didn't ask her to come to his sister's wedding. His whole family was chrislamic socialist, she was a satanic libertarian. Besides, this night her dads wanted to watch the libertairian primary debate. One of these candidates would be their party's nominee for president in a few months, might as well knew where they stand on certain issues. Congressman Weaver was the front-runner for the moment. Although the libertarians had long advocated an open immigration policy Weaver also believed in a city's right to deny employment to an individual based on their ethnicity. Weaver's critics accused him of appealing to racists and nativists. Over the last decade a number of people had been immigrating from the Maldives. They were fleeing the islands, which were literally sinking. Somehow the maldivian refugees had become the newest scapegoat for the nativists to condemn. This had been going on in America long before the Great Revelation. These days chrismujews didn't like satanists immigrating to America. Their logic was that if they remained satanists, despite chrislamic persecutions, they would likely hold on to their satanic faith even harder, contaminate chrismujew children. Satanists used the same logic in despising chrismujewish immigrants. The Maldives had been relatively neutral in this cold war, both satanists and chrismujews were fleeing. Thus there were elements in both the american socialist and libertarian parties who opposed the mass influx of maldivian refugees. This sickened Lily, how people could rail against immigrants and yet be the descendants of immigrants. She wished she were old enough to vote against Weaver.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

.

Winter break ended in early January and Lily and Jacob reunited.

.

Lily: How was your sister's wedding?

Jacob: It was nice. She appreciated you wishing her well. Listen, any chance you can get me a job at your store?

Lily: Maybe. But the owner is "hesitant" to hire a chrismujew.

Jacob: He does realize his store is in a chrislamic neighborhood?

Lily: Yes, and he'll never admit this officially.

Jacob: What about Jamal, he has the mark of Christ on his forehead?

Lily: Aside from being agood worker, Jamal also prevents any discrimination lawsuits. The owner can claim that most chrismujews don't want to apply to work for a satanist. I'll vouch for you, say that you're a hard worker. Incidentally, why do you want to apply to this store?

Jacob: My father was hesitant to let me get a part-time job before, worried it would hurt my studies. But now, Peter and Mary will be struggling. And in truth I wouldn't mind a little spending money.

Lily: That explains why you want a job, why this store?

Jacob: As long as I'm working, might as well enjoy the company.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

.

Jacob was preparing for his job interview. Lily had set it up for after school, gave him some tips on what to say to the boss. The interview was scheduled for 4pm, he would have enough time after school to prepare. On this day Jacob found a pamplet in his locker. It warned about the dangers of death sports. Gladiator fights, pistol duels, russian roulette, all perfectly legal. Jacob had never seen these sports, his parents had intalled blockers on their television set. Admittedly he was curious, but he had no interest in participating. Jacob had a pretty good idea why someone would put this pamplet in his locker. From what he heard it was mostly young satanists who participated in death sports. The theory was that they had taken the mark of the beast to try and obtain riches. But if they sold their souls for wealth the devil didn't deliver. Thus they tried to achieve these things through violence. But, as one might expect, few survived this for very long, most died early and presumably went to Hell. Given that Jacob was in an inter-religious relationship, and now applying for a jon in a store owned by a satanist, some of his old chrislamic friends might fear he would chose to take the mark of the beast when he turned 18, a little over a year from now. Jacob planned to take the mark of Christ when he turned 18, and had little desire to die early. But this pamplet was a reminder that he and Lily might not be able to have a future together.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

.

Jacob wasn't the only one to get a pamplet in his locker in early January. After his interview, while he was waiting to hear back about this job, Lily found a pamplet in her locker. This pamplet informed about the services of the local mercy clinic. Mercy clinics performed abortions and euthanasia killings. The pamplet talked about birth defects, the psychological trauma of women who were forced to carry unwnted pregnancies to term, and ofcourse the great physical pain felt by those who requested euthanasia. Abortion and euthansia were both legal, both required seven day waiting periods, known as a"Cooling down period." Lily suspected that her satanic friends put this in her locker, afraid she was becoming a pro-life chrismujew. There were ofcourse pro-life satanists and pro-choice chrismujews. But most satanists were pro-choice, most chrismujews were pro-life. Although Lily did question some aspects of liertarianism, she also believed in an individual's absolute right over their own body. She prided herself on being pro-choice. Although she and Jacob hadn't really discussed abortion or euthanasia, it was likely he was pro-life. Another aspect that could put their relationship in trouble.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

.

Note: Except for the incident in 2029 all of the events mentioned by mr Miller in this chapter are real incidents.

.

One day in January mr Miller discussed with his class their journal assignment. Some thought he was only doing this because he had an inter-racial couple in this room, but mr Miller had a genuine desire to see people coexist peacefully.

.

Miller: I hope you've all been keeping regular journal entries. I hope you've noticed that while chrismujews and satanists don't always get along in this country, we do better than in other countries. In truth the two groups have occasionally gotten along in this country even before the Great Revelation. Consider the American Civil Liberties Union. They have long stood for the religious liberties of unpopular groups. In 2005 they represented plaintiffs in a lawsuit that included a satanist, as well as a wiccan and a racial seperatist. This case went all the way to the Supreme Court. The court ruled that a prison which recieves federal funds must give their inmates certain religious rights. Among them was access to religious literature, special meals and haircuts that their religion might prescribe, and adequate time to worship. The ACLU also defended the rights of muslim students to wear religious garbs that islam prescribed. It was not merely that the ACLU defended both groups. In 2015, after terrorist attacks in Paris, there was a surge in islamaphobia in this country. Muslims who had lived here for generations became afraid to go to their schools and grocery stores. The Satanic Temple, headed by Lucien Greeves, offered to help their muslim neighbors. They protected them, even physically walked them to work and mosque. In 2017, when president Trump tried to ban all muslims from coming to America, far too many christians and jews stayed silent, or worse they supported the muslim ban. There were ofcourse many christians and jews who proudly protested at the airports and proudly raised their voices against this discrimination. And they had some strange company. The Satanic Temple once again resisted bigotry and racism. The Church of Satan was noticably silent and corawrdly on this issue. As bad as that was, it was inspiring to see christians, muslims, jews, and satanists, among other faiths, standing together for freedom. In 2029, when president Chen tried to support state's rights to ban satanic rituals, the ACLU defeated him before the Supreme Court. It is worth noting that there were chrismujews protesting on both sides that day. I hope you all remember these facts in your journals. It is possible for chrismujws and satanists to peacefully coexist.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

.

To his great relief, Jacob got the job at the store. The owner seemed hesitant to hire another chrismujew, but Lily vouching for him made it clear Jacob was a hard worker. Jacob's parents David and Martha were not thrilled about their son working in a place that sold alcohol, tobacco, and lottery tickets. David gave Jacob advice on that front. The store gave employees dis-infecting wipes to clean the counters, and hand-sanitaizer for their hands. Keeping things clean reduced the risk of being fined by the health department, and seeing employees constantly do this gave the customers a good impression of the store. David advised Jacob to clean counters and such whenever he wasn't bust with other things, make a good impression for the boss. He also advised his son to wash his hands immediatelt after handling tobacco. The owner couldn't fire Jacob for keeping things as clean as possible, and David would prefer Jacob let the smokers subtly know they were dirty. Jacob didn't mention that last part outloud, just said he tried to keep everything clean. He had the same trouble learning the new job that almost everyone had in learning a new job, but he did okay. He put much of his first paycheck away for saving, he felt Mary and Peter would need some of this soon enough. The rest he could spend as he saw fit. And he used it to take Lily on a date. It was just "Pizza Time" and a movie. Jacob felt good, being able to take his girlfriend out on a date with his own money. Things were looking up.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

.

Jacob took Lily to the movies this Saturday night. The plot involved a single mother who, in desperation, sold her body to an organ-harvesting company. Buying and selling human organs was perfectly legal, assuming it was all voluntary. In this plot the woman agreed that in a year the company could carve up her body for parts, and they would pay for her child's operation immediately. As the date draws near she takes her child and flees to the Underground. Lily seemed to enjoy the movie, but later told Jacob it was highly innacurate. For one thing, a person who agreed to this bargain had the right to back out, but they had to pay a fine. Essentially they'd pay back the money, with significant interest. Jacob realized the plot seemed to be targeted more towards chrislamic socialists. So he didn't object when Lily suggested they listen to rap music after this. Rap music of the day typically involved glamorizing wealth and called capitalists an oppressed minority. Jacob didn't agree with that message, but he had to admit some of the tunes were catchy. On Monday they walked into school together, and found a dirty word spray-painted on Jacob's locker. It was used by chrismujews in a deragotory manner and meant someone raised in a chrislamic home who nevertheless took the mark of the beast. In Jacob's research he learned there was once a bad word used to describe african-americans. He couldn't remember what the word was, but he was pretty sure it started with the letter "N." The word currently spray-painted on his locker was the 2076 equivalent of the "N" word. People might not care about skin color anymore, but bogotry and hatred was still going strong.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

.

Jacob told principal Flutie about the dirty word spray-painted on his locker. Some students were questioned, and the school janitor had to clean it off. Because noone admitted to doing the actual spray-painting, or admitted to seeing who did it, no detention was given. Jacob and Lily held hands, even kissed, at lunch. Kissing was against school policy, but they didn't get in trouble. If anyone informed on them Flutie didn't seem to care, at lest not today. Lily and Jacob wanted to show that if someone was trying to frighten them apart, it wouldn't work. They wouldn't back down to bigots and haters. However, they did wonder if they would always have to take a stand like this. Whether they would ever get to be just a normal couple. As Jacob walked home he wondered if he should tell his parents about the dirty word. When he arrived his mother warned him that his father was in a foul mood after watching the news. Jacob tried to avoid his father, but David began talking to him.

.

David: I'm sorry Jacob, I'm not mad at you.

Jacob: Everything okay?

David: The Supreme Court just ruled that laws prohibiting consenual marriage between aduts is unconstitutional. That means incestous marriage is now legal in all 54 states. Perfectly legal for a woman to marry her own daughter.

Jacob: Gross.

David: Agreed. They say it can only happen between adults, as if just about everyone wasn't abuse of children. I had hoped Wilkins could stop it. I admit his attorney general did argue against this, but there are still too many justices appointed by president Nasheed. I'll admit our people bear some responsibility. Before the Great Revelation we wasted far too much time worrying about same-sex marriage, we should have spent our resources fighting against abortion, then we could have had more energy today to fight incest.

Jacob: I heard a rumor about a girl who graduated last year. She was being abused by her father. She waited until she was 18, took the mark of Christ on her birthday, then killed herself the next day.

David: That was a tragedy. I can't claim that chrismujews don't commit horrible sins, but at least our community arrests and shuns those abusers. The satanists mostly look the other way. A real tragedy would be the victims who rebel by taking the mark of the beast. Your friend, I would never condone her suicide, but at least she didn't damn herself. God forgave her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

.

Jacob didn't tell his parents about the dirty word spray-painted on his locker. Jennifer and some others at school stood by him and Lily through this. It was mostly chrismujews who were still their friends. Jennifer admitted she still wanted Lily to take the mark of Christ when she turned 18, perhaps the others were too. The satanist students didn't seem to care what had happenned, Lily seemed to be a traitor to them, and they had little interest in recruiting Jacob. Jacob and Lily talked about this one day in late January.

.

Jacob: You doing okay?

Lily: Yeah. You okay after that word?

Jacob: I'm okay. I guess we just have to put up with a few narrow-minded bigots.

Lily: What is their problem with us anyway? So a chrismujew and a satanist fall in love. Why is that anyone's business but ours, and our families?

Jacob: Good question. My side fears for my soul, I don't know about your side.

Lily: I guess some of us just don't like you guys, the same as some on your side just don't like us.

Jacob: Yeah. Listen, how would you like to go to a club on Saturday night?

Lily: What kind of club?

Jacob: An underground club. I've never been myself, but they say everyone's welcome.

Lily: Worth a shot, I'm in.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

.

Jacob and Lily went to this underground nightclub. For an underground club, they were suprisingly strict on alcohol. Everyone had to either show proof they were 21 or older, or take a stamp on their hand telling the bartender not to sell them alcohol. Because Jacob and Lily were 16 they each took the stamp. Lily looked around, couldn't help but notice that roughly half the couples here were of the same-sex. That must be the underground part of this, because much of the chrislamic community didn't approve of homosexuality. The music wasn't hardcore, Jacob and Lily danced together. When Lily went to the ladies room Jacob was approached by an old friend named Michael. Michael was a year older than Jacob, they'd attended the same elementary school. Michael's parents wanted him to attend a chrislamic highschool, he and Jacob drifted apart after that.

.

Jacob: It's good to see you again Michael.

Michael: Good to see you too.

Jacob: How have you been?

Michael: It's been a little hard. My parents thought sending me to a religious school would cure me of my homosexual tendancies. They were wrong, so I come here and they pretend they don't know. I never saw you here before.

Jacob: It's my first time.

Michael: You here with anyone in particular?

Jacob: Yeah. You remember Lily?

Michael: Yeah. Didn't you two used to help old mrs Rose?

Jacob: Yeah, we've been dating for a few months now.

Michael: Good for you. Came here because, I'm guessing it's not easy?

Jacob: Not always, but she's worth it.

Michael: I believe in Christ, in a little over a month I take his mark. But I also love men, it's one of the few things I disagree with chrislam on.

Jacob: Who am I to judge, hope you find the man of your dreams.

Michael: Thanks, and I wish you and Lily the best. It isn't easy for defectors like her, too many of our people don't accept them, the fanatical satanists try to murder them. That's why we need clubs like this.

Jacob: So this is a chrislamic club, I thought it was just underground.

Michael: Nope, it's for chrismujews who have homosexual leanings, or where defectors from satanism can come and feel safe. Lily is a defector right?

Jacob: Yeah. She can't take the mark until she turns 18 but yeah, she's a defector.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

.

After leaving the ladies room Lily scanned the crowd looking for Jacob. It dawned on her that there was noone here with the mark of the beast. Most were too young for either mark, but there were a few, mostly employees, with the mark of Christ. There were also posters advertising opportunities in death matches, russian roulette, pistol duels. Finally she saw Jacob talking to another young man, someone who looked vaguely familiar, Michael.

.

Lily: Hey Jacob, who's your new friend?

Michael: I'm Michael, I belive we all went to the same elemantary school.

Lily: Oh yeah, I remember you now.

Michael: So it looks like Jacob really is heterosexual, my loss.

Lily: My gain.

Jacob: Mine too.

Lily: So Michael, what have you been up to?

Michael: Getting into fights with my parents. Thinking of getting into death sports.

Jacob: I really hope you're telling a joke in poor taste.

Michael: Don't worry, I'm not insane. I'm not doing it until I take the mark of Christ.

Lily: I'm not sure that makes a difference.

Jacob: She's right. You could still get killed your first match. The very best fighters don't survive more than 10 matches. I think the record is 15.

Michael: I could also live the high life for awhile. Besides, my parents have made it clear they will never accept me as long as I date men. Worst case scenario, I die and go to Heaven.

Jacob: And those you kill?

Michael: They also have to be 18 to participate. If they have the mark of Christ I'm just sending them to Heaven.

Lily: And if they have the mark of the beast?

Michael: That would be tragic. But they chose to accept Satan of their own free will. If they chose Hell I don't mind sending them there.

Lily: That's a pretty sadistic way of looking at it. I admit they all chose death sports, that doesn't mean you should enjoy killing them.

Michael: I don't think I'll enjoy killing, but I also don't think I'll mind killing satanists.

Lily: Watch it. You do know what I am right?

Michael: Yeah, I know you grew up in a satanic house, and maybe you still think of some of them as friends, but the fanatical satanists would kill you for dating Jacob.

Lily: There are fanatics on both sides.

Michael: I realize that as a defector you might be more commited to chrislam than me, but it's my right to decide what to do with my life.

Lily: Defector?

Michael: Yeah Jacob said you were planning to take the mark of Christ when you turn 18.

Lily: Did he now? Well, I'm gonna go home and perform one last sacrifice to please my dads. And you two, can have a death match right here for all I care.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

.

Jacob knew he had screwed up, claiming that Lily was a defector. He followed her outside the club.

.

Lily: Sure your friends aren't taking note, you following a satanic girl?

Jacob: I don't care.

Lily: Then why did you tell Michael I want to be a chrismujew?

Jacob: I didn't know this was a chrislamic club. He assumed you must be a defector, I went along with it.

Lily: I am not ashamed to be a satanist, but I get the feeling you're ashamed to be dating a satanic girl.

Jacob: What if it were a satanic club and one of your friends assumed I was a defector?

Lily: I stood by you when some jackass spray-painted that word on your locker.

Jacob: I'm sorry.

Lily: Are you trying to get me to convert?

Jacob: Would it be so bad if you did?

Lily: I don't want to join the side that hates my fathers for being together.

Jacob: So you want the side that views abortion as a rite of passage, and views incest as just another lifestyle choice.

Lily: What about the chrismujews in Ireland who want to exterminate all the british satanists.

Jacob: That is an extreme reaction to the apartheid system that the british satanists have forced on the irish people, making it practically illegal to even be a chrismujew.

Lily: The apartheid system is their way of protecting themselves, their children, from genocide.

Jacob: Let's forget about politics for awhile. Have you considered that I want you to take the mark of Christ because I care about you. If you take the mark of the beast, you'll be damned for eternity.

Lily: You assume Hell is fire, brimstone, and torture. Satan was never fighting to take over Heaven, just for his right to leave it. Guess what, he won. We are free in Hell, and in this world.

Jacob: Free to not give a damn about others, free to be greedy and stupid.

Lily: Free to make our own choices and suffer our own consequesnces. To love who we choose and make decisions about our own bodies.

Jacob: How long have you been holding all this in?

Lily: Ever since you asked me to the dance. You?

Jacob: Since just before I asked. Maybe there's a reason satanists and chrismujews don't usually date.

Lily: Yeah, I don't support laws banning those marriages, doesn't mean it's a good idea.

Jacob: Guess not. Take care Lily.

Lily: You too Jacob.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

.

Jacob had taken the job at the convenience store in part to be close to Lily. Now he had to work shifts with his ex-girfriend. It was awkward. The shifts changed every week, this week extending from Friday to Thursday. Usually it was on Tuesday nights, sometimes Wednesday, when the owner posted new schedules. Jacob checked what hours he was working, and which hours coincided with Lily's schedule. They didn't always work the same days, but sometimes they had to work together. Lily and Jacob just had to do their jobs despite their break-up. They each worked on their own journals, and followed the presidential primaries. It wasn't a suprise that Wilkins was re-nominated by the socialist party. Marilyn Paxton got the libertarian nomination. She seemed a moderate, didn't want to bar any ethnic group from immigrating, talked about cutting welfare programs and food stamps, but not eliminating them. Even if Paxton won it seemed likely that the socialists would keep control of at least one house of Congress. Paxton would have to work with her rivals if she became president. There was also news of the Supreme Court recently ruling that laws prohibiting relationships between consenting adults were unconstitutional. Lily's relationship with Jacob didn't end well, but she still believed it should be legal for satanists and chrismujews to marry. And there were still those who didn't like same-sex marriage, even 60 years after that became legal. And this decision also ruled laws banning adultery illegal. Lily didn't think adultery should be considered normal. When her father Victor cheated on Jessie it caused problems in their marriage, it was over a year before they reconciled. But they had, and they seemed happy now. Lily thought it was fairly ironic that America had two openly gay presidents, both satanic libertarians. And yet it was under the Wilkins administration, him being a chrislamic socialist, when this recent decision happenned. Ofcourse Lily had doubts that either Dessler or Hoynes were really gay. Dessler had a wife in public, but she had affairs with men on the side. Similarly Hoynes had a husband in public, but he had affairs with women on the side. Perhaps Hoynes and Dessler were both trying to appeal to chrismujews like Michael, who were secretly gay despite their faith. At any rate Lily hoped for the day when noone had to hide their sexual preference.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

.

By early March Lily felt she had completely gotten over Jacob. Both of their 17th birthdays had passed, a year from now they would likely each have taken their respective marks. Lily was almost ready to date again, Jacob probably was too. It was at this point that Lily had an idea for her journal project. It wasn't mandatory in this country for anyone to take a mark, but most people 18 or older had a mark. There were some who resisted, waited. But by the age of 21 almost all had taken one mark or the other. There was only one person Lily knew over 21 who had neither mark, old mrs Rose. She was around 80, had been an adult when the Great Revelation occurred. For better or worse she never truley accepted either side. As a child Lily had helped Rose with her groceries, cleaned her yard at times, and was payed a little money. Her dads figured this was a good early lesson in capitalism, you work hard you get payed. Now, Lily decided to ask Rose certain questions, like why she had no mark. Lily was suprised when she got to the house, and Jacob was already there.

.

Jacob: What are you doing here?

Lily: I came to interview Rose for my journal project. You?

Jacob: The same.

Rose: Well, it makes an old woman feel good to have two young people fighting over her. Is it a problem for you two to be in the same room?

Jacob: It's been awkward, since we broke up. But I think we can do it.

Lily: I'm okay with it if you are.

Rose: Okay then. I'm going to get some milk and cookies for both of you. If you have to go to the bathroom please go now, before I begin.

.

Jacob and Lily each used the bathroom while Rose got the milk and cookies. Then she began telling her story.

.

Rose: First of all, my name is Sandra Rachel Rose. My father first came to America from Serbia on a student VISA in 1992. While he was studying he heard about the war back home. Milosivich was gaining power, and it was already becoming known what he was doing. Mass rapes, targeting community leaders and intellectuals for assasination, extermination of entire villages. He didn't want to be a part of that. He could have been part of the resistance, but then he would have been fighting and killing people who he'd been friends with his entire life. And given what the Ottoman Empire had done to his people, he wasn't all that eager to fight for the albanians. By this point he had also met my mother. She was also here on a student VISA, from Israel. She had hoped that the Oslo peace accords would hold, and she wouldn't have to serve in the military. She didn't want to always be afraid of homicide bombers striking at any minute, nor did she want to be part of the persecution of the palastinians. My parents fell in love as they were each applying for permenant reisdence in America. I think perhaps they purposely had me so they could stay here as the parents of an american citizen. It worked. In the balkans a person's ethnicity is determined based on who their father is. Jewish custom traces it based on who their mother is. Given that I had a serbian father, a jewish mother, I can claim either as my heritage. There weren't many serbian jews by this point. They had faced severe persecution in Serbia, not the least of which was the holocaust. By the time of the Great Revelation there was really only 1 functioning jewish temple in Serbia. My parents tried to introduce me to both serbian and jewish culture, said I didn't have to choose one over the other. I was born in 1998, they officially became naturalized citizens in 2001. Shortly thereafter this nation was attacked by 19 lunatics. My parents, they each had their own prejudices against muslims, but they tried to teach me not to hate. The first time I ever voted was in 2016, for Hillary Clinton. She was a crook, but I couldn't support someone who wanted to ban all muslims from immigrating to America. Some assumed I supported the muslim ban because I was both serbian and jewish, I told them they were wrong. I knew that christians and jews traced their spiritual descent from Abraham to his son Isaac. Muslims traced their descent from Abraham to his son Ishmael. It always seemed a shame that those two brothers couldn't get along, and their descendants couldn't get along. We hoped that when Christ came back he would unite everyone, but I never thought it would happen in my lifetime. I was wrong, he came back, and a lot of christians, jews, and muslims all converted to chrislam. I didn't, didn't take the devil's mark either. I supposse I was stubborn, didn't want to abandon my traditions. Also, it became clear that holy war was still a possibility. I'm also neither libertarian or socialist. I liked the old idea of capitalism, with some government interference. I was a democrat, probably the last democrat in this area, don't know if there are any registered republicans left. I'm pro-choice, but also believe in minimum wage, common sense gun control. At the risk of sounding like a prude, a lot of what they show on tv anymore is garbage. Never thought that Christ and Satan could peacefully coexist. The world ain't perfect, but it's better than total destruction. When I hear of the horrors on both sides, makes me proud to be american. Adulterers stones to death in Arabia, people being beheaded in Holland for not taking the mark of the beast. The irish trying to wipe out the british satanists, which is partly because the british oppress the chrismujews of Ireland. I don't know if God will ever come directly and put a stop to the cold war. I know that Christ and Satan are brothers, but they don't get along. Maybe some day, I can hope.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

.

Jacob and Lily interviewed Rose for hours. When they'd asked every question they could think of they left her house. Lily began getting a ciggarette from her purse.

.

Lily: Want one?

Jacob: No, I still don't smoke.

Lily: Right, and yes I know I should quit.

Jacob: As time goes by, there will be a lot fewer people who remember life before the Great Revelation.

Lily: Fewer still who never took either mark. For all my side's talk of individual freedom, old mrs Rose is one of the most unique individuals I've ever met. You have to give her credit, she resisted for almost 50 years now. Clinging to religions that barely exist, and a political party that might not exist anymore.

Jacob: Ofcourse she admits that things have changed, some for the better, some for the worse.

Lily: And she acknowledged that both sides, chrislam and satanism, libertarianism and socialism, each have their good and bad points.

Jacob: I do wonder if either side really has a monopoly on what God truley wants or plans.

Lily: Yeah, I wonder.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

.

The new baseball season started in late March. Although David resented athletes making so much money, he did enjoy watching the game on tv. One Saturday in early April he invited his son-in-law Peter over to the house to watch the game. He also invited his son Abe, who he didn't get to see very often anymore. And ofcourse Jacob joined his father and brothers to watch when he got home after his shift. David could go on about how baseball was more elegant than football or hockey, certainly better than the death sports. These could get boring, but Jacob shared his father's love of baseball. Unfortunately their home team was losing, 5-1. As the visitors went to bat in the 7th inning David gestured to Peter to join him in the kitchen. Jacob tried not to listen, but he couldn't help hearing some of it. David was offering his son-in-law money, but Peter was trying to refuse. Peter claimed he and Mary were doing okay, and he wanted to provide for his own wife and child. David said he understood, but would use the money to open a bank account for his unborn grandchild. Jacob had offered Peter and Mary money before, but he had refused lately. Perhaps they were doing as well as could be expected.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

.

Note: This chapter discusses another "Twilight Zone" episode, "Number 12 looks just like you." Essentially it says it's made into a movie. I also makes use of certain songs, implies they get remade in the 2070s.

.

One Saturday night Jacob was going to the movies. He wasn't sure what he wanted to see, but he had a little money and he was bored. He stood outside, looking at some of the posters. A group exiting the theatre was coming out, among them Lily. Lily and Jacob decided to say hello to each other.

.

Lily: What are you seeing?

Jacob: I'm not sure. What did you see?

Lily: "Number 12 looks just like you."

Jacob: Any good?

Lily: I liked it. It has a libertarian message about individuality, resisting agains mandatory changes.

Jacob: Kind of like mrs Rose.

Lily: Kinda, yeah. Also has the songs "It's my life" and "Let me be." I admit it was a bit commercial, but they are good songs.

Jacob: Yes they are. Thanks for the recommendation.

Lily: Any time.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

.

Jacob decided to take Lily's advice and see "Number 12 looks just like you." She was right, it was a good movie. He also thought about something mrs Rose had said. She talked about how centuries ago people who owned cattle would brand them with a mark, let the other owners know that this particular cattle was their property. Mrs Rose said that seemed to be the point of everyone taking a mark, to let the other side know this person was their spiritual property. Maybe she was right, but Jacob did still believe in Christ, he wanted to get into Heaven when he died. But he also loved Lily, and she would likely take the mark of the beast next year. They still worked together, bonded over difficult customers. That part seemed to be universal among grocers, be they chrismujew or satanists. And these two got along better than they did after the breakup. Jacob had no idea if he and Lily would get back together, or if that was even possible after they both took seperate marks. It wouldn't be illegal, anymore, but it would be difficult. What the future held, he couldn't begin to know.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

.

April 30th was considered the satanic new year. This year marked 110 years since Anton Levey founded the Church of Satan and proclaimed it year one, Anno Satanis. Almost 50 years before the Great Revelation, and it still remained celebrated. Today it was a Thursday, but Victor and Jessie kept Lily home from school to celebrate. She thought of it as a day to sleep in, not to have to go to work. But they also honored those who had fought for their freedom, how Lucifer had fought for the right of the angels to leave Heaven. They had won, but the price of freedom was indeed eternal vigilance. Lily was proud of her satanic heritage, she knew Jacob would never participate in these rituals. She heard that when people defected, their parents usually disowned them. She had no idea if Victor and Jessie would disown her, and she did love her dads. But she also loved Jacob, and had no idea if it could work with him.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

.

As Lily walked home from school one day she heard a woman preaching chrislam in the streets. This wasn't too unusual, some who were truley dedicated, and new, would preach like this making sure they were heard. They evidently couldn't contain their faith to simply their mosques. What struck Lily as odd was how this woman had the mark of Christ, and the mark of the beast on her forehead. Lily had never seen anyone with both marks before. She decided to ask this woman, Esther.

.

Lily: I don't want to be rude, but how did you both marks?

Esther: Tattoo artists.

Lily: That's not what I meant.

Esther: I know. I grew up in a satanic family, took the mark of the beast when I was 18. My moms threatened to disown me if I didn't take the devil's mark, but it was still my mistake to do it. Almost immediately I began having doubts, feared I had just condemned myself to eternal suffering. I also found "freedom" empty, without compassion. Perhaps there was no way to undo my decision, but I could try. I accepted Christ, took his mark. It wasn't easy to find a tattoo artist to do the second mark, but one did. I went online and found others. In some countries, where taking one mark is mandatory, some were literally drugged and forced to take one. Taking the second can be punishable by death, but they took it anyway. In this country there are no official facilities, you just find a tattoo artist or ask your cleric to find someone. But still, taking both marks is frowned upon. I know I might be going to Hell, nothing I can do to change that. But until then I will serve Christ, if nothing else warn people against taking the mark of the beast.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

.

Jacon knew he had an uncle Luke, but they had never met. Luke had taken the mark of the beast, and his family disowned him after that. Martha's father forbade any of his other children from speaking to him after that. But, from what Jacob could tell, his mother still spoke to her estranged brother at times. One day, in early May, Jacob asked his mother about this in private.

.

Jacob: What's uncle Jacob like?

Martha: When we were children, we were best friends. Then he fell in with a bad crowd, started questioning things. Sometimes I think 18 is too young to decide, it should be 21 minimum.

Jacob: Does he regret taking the devil's mark?

Martha: I like to believe e does, but he's too stubborn to say.

Jacob: Are you two still friends?

Martha: Perhaps, but my parents don't know we still talk.

Jacob: I won't tell, you have my word.

Martha: Good. Anyway we went a long time without speaking, Luke made an overture when he and his wife were having their first baby. He lets me talk to them about Christ. Luke and his wife are satanists, but not that religious. They say it's mostly a Halloween and Westphalia thing. Why are you so interested in your uncle Luke?

Jacob: No reason.

Martha: I tell Luke that your father won't allow him to see his children, for fear he'll contaminate them with satanic ideas. I'm not lying. You should know, if you take the devil's mark, your father will throw you out, he will forbid any of us from ever speaking to you again.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

.

One Saturday Jacob came to work and found Lily in a bit of a bad mood. The look on her face sugested she had just dealt with a jerk of a customer, something he was quite familiar with.

.

Jacob: You okay?

Lily: I just had a customer who insisted her bags not be too heavy. She has a big gallon of milk, what do you think the logical thing to do is?

Jacob: Put the milk in a bag by itself. Maybe double bag it.

Lily: That's exactly what I did. But she still complains it's too heavy.

Jacob: How did she expext you to make it lighter?

Lily: Good question, didn't stop her from yelling at me.

Jacob: I know what you mean. I had one last week, you know mr Johnston's policy against excessive coupon orders?

Lily: Let me guess, the customer yelled at you as if you wrote the policy.

Jacob: He did. I'd quit this job, but I could use the money. I have little reason to think I wouldn't have to deal with idiots in a different job.

Lily: That's why you stay?

Jacob: Well I'm used to this one. Getting another job would just mean getting readjusted and, at least, a temporary loss of income.

Lily: Oh, I just thought, maybe...

Jacob: I admit, the company here isn't bad.

Lily: Yeah, same for me, the company ain't bad.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

.

In early June Jacob's little sister Mary went into labor. Jacob was in school at the time, but his parents contacted the school, asked if their son could be let out early. They let him go, it was only a couple of weeks left in the school year, his exams were just about done. It was also a bit of a tradition to let teenagers out early to see family members born. Part of it was they hoped actually seeing the birth process could frighten the kids into not having sex. That was why mr Miller also excused Lily from the remainder of her classes for the day. It seemed like Jacob and Lily might be getting back together, Miller wasn't above trying to frighten either of them into abstinence. So Jacob and Lily went to see Mary give birth. Peter was a bit late getting here, he still had to work to mak sure his family had enough to live on. Jacob's father felt the need to once again give his son the lecture about not having sex until he was married. But also to say he was looking forward to meeting his new grandchild. Finally the doctors said they could all go in to see Mary and her daughter. It was clear that Mary and Peter had a rough road ahead of them. But as they saw Mary holding baby Eve, this new innoent life she had brought into this world, it was a beautiful sight indeed.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

.

After Mary gave birth to Eve David sent Jacob to the store to get baby food, diapers, and other things Mary and Peter would need when they brought Eve to their home. Lily offered to go with him. She wanted to help, and feared she wasn't welcome among this family. As they walked Jacob and Lily talked.

.

Lily: So did your dad give you a lecture today?

Jacob: Yeah. He said we love the baby, but tried to emphasize how hard it will be for them.

Lily: My dads will be lecturing me tonight. I think seeing Mary in pain has sworn me off of sex for awhile.

Jacob: Do you want children, someday?

Lily: Someday, yes. But there's always adoption.

Jacob: It is noble to take in an orphan.

Lily: Not to mention I get to avoid being pregnant. I assume I can have safe sex when I'm ready.

Jacob: So you haven't...?

Lily: Don't let this get around, but I'm still a virgin.

Jacob: So am I.

Lily: No offense, but it's different for a satanist. People assume I have sex and I'm too embarrassed to say I've never done it. My dads regularly give me protection, and I do take the pill, just in case.

Jacob: It is a little embarrassing for chrismujews to ask for protection, my little niece is evidence of that. I guess there are good and bad points to both of our religions.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

.

With one week left in the school year mr Miller collected everyone's notebooks. Some of them still had wet ink, as if they had put it off until the night before it was due. Miller was actually more dissapointed that half the journals refused to say anything nice about chrislam or socialism, the other half refused to say anything good about satanism or libertarianism. These were clearly written by young hotheads, a year from now they would take their respective marks and likely never look back. There were two exceptions, Jaco and Lily. Mr Miller could guess why. They ofcourse seemed to be hateful towards the other side, at the same time. But that softened over the last few months, and they each acknowledged that the other side had good points, Mr Miller tried to stay out of his students' private lives, but he could now gues exactly when these two broke up, but now guessed they might get back together. Although he was a chrislamic socialist, he had to admit that Lily made some valid points. She wasn't as fanatical as some of the students, or their parents, but she was clearly a satanic libertarian. Still, Lily presented her point of view logically, didn't talk down to others. And she and Jacob had given real thought to this assignment, and to the world as it was. This made mr Miller believe he had gotten through to at least two of his students.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

.

The school year was officially over. Jacob and Lily both reached the same conclusion, to celebrate by going to the movies. They made this decision seperately, but ran into each other at the ticket line.

.

Lily: So what are you seeing?

Jacob: "Blood money 6." You?

Lily: "Strange love."

Jacob: I've heard of that. It's about a 16 year old girl forced to marry her own father.

Lily: Yes, and how her girlfriend tries to seduce her to break away and free herself.

Jacob: As much as I don't approve of adultery, in cases of abuse and incest I understand.

Lily: Yeah. I know "Blood money 6" has a socialist message, but it seems like an excuse to show rich attractive women shooting guns.

Jacob: I admit, I am an imperfect human being. Have you seen the other "Blood money" films?

Lily: Part of one, I think it was number 3.

Jacob: I admit I haven't seen "Strange love."

Lily: I was planning on the 6:30 show, but there's also an 8:40 show. Would "Blood money 6" be over by then?

Jacob: I'm pretty sure yes.

Lily: How about this, I see the 6:30 showing of "Blood money 6" with you, and you see the 8:40 showing of "Strange love" with you.

Jacob: I guess it's not fair to judge your film without seeing it. I just have to call my parents, let them know I'll be home a bit later than expected.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

.

Jacob and Lily loved each other, they wanted to be together. But there was the slight problem of them coming from different religions. They had four options. One was to not be together. If one or both of them was too weak to accept the other they could find others of their own faiths, and live out the rest of their lives with the path of least resistance. The second was for Jacob to take the mark of the beast. His father would disown him for that, still no guarantee her dads would accept him, and he did fear going to Hell. The third option was for Lily to take the mark of Christ. But she still viewed that as serving, begging, living for someone else. She did not want to serve anyone. The final option was for both of them to take neither mark. It wasn't mandatory, and old mrs Rose seemed to be doing okay. Ofcourse either side might cut them off. They coud try and make it work together, but would either famiy accept them? Each admitted that the other side had some good ideas, but Jacob was still a socialist and Lily was still a libertarian. Jacob and Lily wanted to make it work, but neither wanted the other side's mark. They decided that, at least for now, they wouldn't take either mark. The question was, how to explain this decision to their families.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

.

Jacob told his father that he planned to delay taking the mark of Christ. David did not take it well.

.

David: How long exactly do you plan on delaying taking Christ's mark?

Jacob: I don't know. Until I'm certain it's what I truley want.

David: And what if something happens before then. I never want any harm to come to you, but it could happen. Right now you're still a kid. Anything happens you go to Heaven. When you become a man you have to take Christ's mark, it's insurance that you'll go to Heaven when you eventually die.

Jacob: But if I don't, I could still earn Heaven.

David: Yes, but it would be harder. The mark is making the choice to serve Christ, not the devil.

Jacob: I'm not planning to take the mark of the beast, I'm just not sure I want Christ's mark, not yet anyway.

David: Is this about Lily?

Jacob: She's not so bad, made some good points. You and mom have done a great job raising me, but I don't share all of your ideas.

David: Please tell me you're not becoming a libertarian.

Jacob: No, but I'm also not a complete socialist.

David: Are you planning to marry Lily?

Jacob: I don't know. I'm only 17, I don't really know what I want.

David: Sometimes I think your mother is right when she says 18 is too young to make this decision. She was right when she convinced me to quit smoking.

Jacob: I didn't know you smoked.

David: It was a long time ago, not something I'm proud of. She convinced me to quit, somehow she was more convincing than my parents. That's what you do when you love someone, you try and help them. I can accept you waiting, but until you take either mark, I'm always going to be trying to show you the benefits and good points of chrislam.

Jacob: I undersand. Thank you dad.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

.

Lily told her dads about her decision to delay taking the mark of the beast.

.

Jessie: Is this about Jacob?

Lily: He has made some legitimate points.

Jessie: I remember what it's like to be young and madly in love with a boy. But I never wanted to be a chrismujew or a socialist.

Lily: I'm not taking his mark. I'm also not planning to be a socialist, but I'm not a total libertarian.

Victor: I'm not opposed to helping people, I just don't like the government telling me what I have to do. I know people make jokes about plastic surgeons, but I do pro bono work on burn and mutilation victims. The chrislamic socialists underestimate how these and other patients feel better when they have control over their own appearence.

Jessie: Not to mention we've tried to give you a good life. Wanted you to have a better life than we did. I don't think we should be made to feel like criminals for taking our daughter on a nice vacation or buying her toys.

Lily: I don't want to seem ungrateful. I love both of you, and I am so grateful for all you've done, including taking me in.

Jessie: That's another point, we made the choice to have a child, you didn't get raised by someone who considered you an accident.

Lily: And I've done the math on my birth mother's age. If there weren't parental consent laws on abortion, would I have even been born.

Victor: I don't know. And for all our talk of a women's right to choose, we are so grateful you were born.

Jessie: I supposse you're young, you should have the opportunity to decide for yourself. But until you take our mark, or theirs, we will try to entice you to satanism.

Lily: Thank you. I love you, both of you.

Victor: We love you too.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

.

Note: This is the final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it.

.

Both Jacob and Lily had to work on July 4th, but only a few hours. They were able to get to Jacob's home in time for the second half of his family barbeque. Jessie and Victor showed up for a little while, as did Peter and Mary. They brought little Eve, her first family outing. Peter and Mary were clearly still exhausted, but happy. There was a tv on in the background, the news was covering the annual White House celebration. In addition to being America's 300th birthday, it also marked 50 years since the truce was first signed. Christ and Satan were both here to once again officially sign the truce. At this point it was largely symbolic, neither side had any real interest in total war. As Jacon and Lily watched this they held hands. Being together might be hard, but it was worth it. And if those two estranged brothers could get along, at least enough to keep the world at peace, then Lily and Jacob could be together. Perhaps their respective idealogies could come together and take the best parts of each for the betterment of all. And who was really to say that Christ and Satan couldn't reconcile completely one day, they were after all brothers.

.

Narration: Impossible you say, could never happen. Improbable, yes. But let us hesitate before we call it impossible. For if we truley believe in a country that welcomes all races, all religions. If we truley live in or even dream of such a country, how can we then say that chrismujews and satanists can't someday learn to peacefully coexist. We offer it only as a presumption. Food for thought, in the "Twilight Zone."


End file.
